A Lifeless Life
by MoonlightStars01
Summary: A young girl finds herself trapped into a world of hate but also love with a new friend.


I felt an amazing burning sensation explode up through my neck to my brain in like one minute. Then, I felt the warm trickling of sticky blood come down my neck. My eyes then met with someone else's cold eyes. He smiled down at me, but cruelly. "Hello, slave my name is Joe Jonas, but you will call me master." I felt the wet salty tears come down my face, I couldn't control myself, and I started shaking. How in the world did I even get here? I looked up at him again. As he caught my glance he picked me up roughly, and laid me under his feet. He put his green flip flops on top of my back and pressed. Hard. I whimpered softly. Then a girl with black long hair came and whispered to Joe. "Master I think you're hurting her." I heard him sigh in annoyance and then slap her, I heard the smack, and felt it in a way because he pressed hard.

He raised one of his feet, and then let it come down hard. I winced deeply. "She's mine; I can do whatever I want with her!" He smirked and lifted me up from under him. "Look she'll do anything I ask her too." He smirked again. "She'll even adore me, kiss my feet, do it slave!" I sighed, this was torture. "N-no." I grew angry. Did this slave, my slave just tell me no? Oh she is going to get it! "No? Did you just tell me no, of all people?" I kicked her in the side, hard. She started coughing up blood, my blood too, which now runs through her veins. Once she stopped I asked her again. "Let's try this again, adore me!" I sighed, the tears rolled down my cheeks this time. I was scared of his reaction but I still forced it out. "N-no." His eyes grew cold once more, did this naïve little human girl say no to me again? Was she not afraid of me? I could kill her with one touch! He ordered another slave to get him a stick. Once the slave brought him the stick, he grabbed my wrist. He ran the stick down it, cutting a vein and one tendon. I screamed, it was excruciating. The tears poured down my face, heavier then before. My wrist numbed over, it was ice cold. He grabbed it, and put my wrist under his foot, and pressed hard. I screamed even louder! Why is God torturing me? Why can't I just die?

Through my screaming I managed to stutter something. "J-just k-kill me." He laughed cruelly. "Pathetic slave I'm you're master, I torture you when you don't listen." I felt the blood stop circulating through my body. I was getting weak, I couldn't keep my eyes open, and I started spinning. I was going to faint I was sure. I felt an option less sleep come over me.

I opened my eyes, the lights were on they were shining brightly. I felt someone jump surprised by my sudden awaking. I made my brown orbs, dilate, I felt them growing, but then they stopped. I couldn't make them any bigger. My eyes then met theirs for the first time. They were blue green, not the cold ones I earlier saw. I finally glanced at the person, tears were rolling down her cheeks. They were uncontrollable. She opened her mouth, stuttering she managed to choke out. "I- I told h-him h-he was h-hurting y-you." I looked at her. Who is this he? I remember meeting dark cold eyes, but I never knew who it was. I stuttered this time, fearing her answer. "W-what are y-you t-talking a-about?" Her eyes widened three inches. I watched her eyes nervously dart back and forth contemplating something deeply. "Y-you mean y-you don't r-remember?" It was hard to understand but I did. Right then, the pain, traveled through my fragile body, shocking me. It hurt, my wrist mostly. My stomach lurched, like fluid was coming up. I felt it come up, I bended over and let it. It wasn't just any plain fluid. It was blood.

What's happening? I questioned myself fearful of the answer. I felt a gentle touch to my shoulder. I looked at the pale hand, trembling barely steady on my shoulder. I followed the shoulder up to the arm, shoulder, neck, then face. It was the strange girl. "A-are y-you o-okay?" I looked at her. Pain written on my face like an open book. "N-no." She looked at me questioningly. "S-should I-I go get h-him." I inhaled, blinked then flinched remembering my torture. It was horrible. Everywhere hurt. I screamed out, shaking writhing around in pain, tears came and they wouldn't stop. "N-n-no." She looked at me her eyes wide and she turned around, I saw a figure behind her, my heart skipped a beat, and then sped up with every moment there was between the strange girl and figure.

The girl looked at me. Pain evident in her blue-green eyes. I stared into them, loosing myself inside them, feeling as if I was in a beautiful dream of sea and sky and plain. The figure walked out of the darkness, slowly. When he revealed himself I trembled in his presence. He looked down at me. Glaring, teeth clenched probably about to hurt me or the strange girl. He opened his red lips and spoke. "You, Emma are the weakest slave I've had.


End file.
